Paraíso aterciopelado
by Ruedi
Summary: Esos extraños encantos que tienen los ángeles... Yamato cree acariciar esas suaves alas un instante y sentirse en el paraíso. ¿Qué tenía la luz de la luna que hacía más hermosa a Hikari?


La inspiración es algo extraña y caprichosa. Mis sueños son las cosas más bizarras que he tenido en mi vida: primero un árbol de pochoclos (palomitas) y luego una extraña escena en donde están Yamato y Hikari en la habitación de ella… A ver si puedo desarrollarla en algo coherente. Jamás me vi interesada en estos dos. Pero bueno, mi inspiración puede más…

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Bandai, TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc.)_

Paraíso aterciopelado

 **Capítulo único: Esas bellas alas**

La tarea eran las cosas más fastidiosas para estudiantes poco aplicados. Y si combinamos dos, es el doble de frustración. Así que, tanto Yagami como Ishida estaban viendo punto a punto los ejercicios a resolver, y no daban ni uno. Si Koushiro estuviera en su clase, lo habrían llamado con todo gusto, pero resulta que el muchacho no estaba en casa, así que tuvieron que romperse los sesos para fijarse qué responder. Llamar a Jou tampoco servía de mucho: no estaba en casa, tampoco, debido a una reunión de estudios en su universidad.

Taichi soltó unos improperios a los profesores que les daban ejercicios muy difíciles para resolver un viernes a la noche. Yamato, simplemente jugó con su lápiz y se puso a tararear una canción que, en futuro, escribiría.

Estaban los dos solos en la casa del castaño: los padres de éste salieron de paseo y la menor de los Yagami estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Todos se divertían, menos ellos dos, claro.

Se habían juntado ése día, exclusivamente, porque el fin de semana no podrían tocar para nada la tarea: prácticas de fútbol por un lado, música sin parar por otro. Obligaciones mucho más preocupantes que saber integrales y derivadas a las ocho de la noche.

— ¿Qué dices si pido algo para cenar? No vamos a hacer nada con el estómago vacío —Yamato asintió y en seguida su amigo pidió una pizza de gustos varios. En media hora la traían.

Dejaron las matemáticas y se pusieron a charlar de otras cosas…

Pero ni el estómago lleno les ayudó a resolver los ejercicios: se rindieron. Se olvidaron de retomar la tarea, se pusieron a hacer cualquier otra cosa entretenida antes que quemarse el cerebro y, cuando pasaba la media noche, Taichi le preguntó si no quería quedarse a dormir, viendo la hora. Al principio, Yamato negó, pero, su amigo le insistió en que se quedara de sobremanera.

— ¿Qué tanto quieres que hagamos? —se quejó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y casi tomando su abrigo.

—Una noche de _cine_ —respondió—. ¡Todos se divierten menos nosotros! Tengo un surtido de películas que podemos ver juntos.

— ¿Películas? —Se burló Yamato y soltó una risa—. ¿Y qué tienes ahí? ¿Cuentos infantiles, grabaciones de cuando eras bebé? —se notaba la ironía en sus palabras y Taichi enrojeció de enojo. PNo tenía ninguna de esas películas "infantiles", _sino de otra clase_. Al hacerse el misterioso, Yamato se quedó sólo para saber qué boberías tenía como para hacer una noche de películas.

Y se sorprendió. Porque Taichi tenía en su colección cosas que ni siquiera Sora se habría imaginado. El castaño no parecía la clase de muchacho que, de vez en cuando, buscaba cierto material _especial._ A fin de cuentas, tenían diecisiete años, estaban en la edad de que todo lo querían conocer. Incluso, sus propios deseos y gustos.

Se quedaron hasta muy tarde viendo películas. A ambos jóvenes les llamaba muchísimo la atención todas esas imágenes que mostraban. Imágenes que, ciertamente, no eran aptas para un público infantil. Pero ellos ya no lo eran, ¿no? No eran adultos, pero querían conocer más de ése mundo que apenas sabían palabra y media, y se les acercaba cada más en sus vidas.

Cuando se hicieron cerca de las cuatro, Taichi le dijo que podía dormir en la habitación de Hikari.

— ¿Ella no vendrá? —se extrañó viendo la hora.

—Me dijo que iba una fiesta "de chicas", así que estarán haciendo algún juego, viendo cursilerías y eso, aún son niñas —se burló como si él fuese todo un hombre. Como si una chica de quince años aún fuera una "niña". Ciertamente, Yamato no se sentía muy cómodo durmiendo en la habitación de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, pero hacía bastante frío como para que durmiera en el sofá. Así que el rubio no tuvo opción.

La habitación de la muchachita era sencilla: muebles de color claro, libros, un portátil, un gran armario y muchas fotos colgadas en las paredes. Su pequeño hermano, Takeru, aparecía en muchas. Y Miyako se veía en varias, posando como modelo. ¿Estaba practicando para ser fotógrafa? Sonrió pensando esa idea. Por ahí podría contratarla en algún momento, cuando su banda fuera más conocida, para hacer alguna sesión de fotos…

Se cubrió con las frazadas rosadas y agarró sueño en seguida.

La puerta pareció abrirse en algún momento, porque oyó un chirrido lento. Apenas abrió los ojos y distinguió una figura femenina en la oscuridad, ayudado con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, puesto que aún era muy de noche y había luna llena.

¿Sería Hikari? ¿Ya habría vuelto? ¿No era que estaba en una fiesta? Por ahí terminó antes de lo esperado y una compañera la alcanzó con el auto de sus padres hasta casa.

Su corazón se aceleró: _se estaba desvistiendo._

Se quedó quieto como una momia sin poder apartar la mirada de allí, sí definitivamente era Hikari: su cabello castaño, corto, y sus ojos rojizos eran difíciles de no reconocer.

¿Cuándo empezó a verla como otra persona? ¡Es la hermana de Taichi, por favor!

 _Pero parecía un ángel. Un ángel mostrando todo su esplendor._

Era la primera vez que veía a una chica en ropa interior de esa manera. Su corazón seguía palpitando fuerte y temía que ella lo oyera. Estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no podía saber, siquiera, que había un intruso en su cama. Un joven intruso que se moría por ver más allá de lo que podía.

 _Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, ¡maldita sea!_

Pero era un humano. Un hombre con emociones y sentimientos.

¿Qué tanto hacía que no se vestía? ¡Iba a pescar un resfriado!

La vio que sacaba una prenda del armario: un brassier completamente distinto al que tenía.

 _Por todos los demonios,_ maldijo. Su cara hervía. Se imaginaba lo peor.

Sí, la chica se estaba cambiando de brassier. Sus latidos eran tan poderosos que iba a estallar si esto se alargaba. Una mujer, de carne y hueso, siempre iba a ser mucho mejor que ver a una actriz por una pantalla. Esa chica era real, y era totalmente ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

Yamato la vio. Vio toda su belleza humana, sus alas celestiales y, finas cual terciopelo, se desplegaban con tanta belleza que creía que ése día moriría. No pensaba que podría afectarle tanto. ¿Oiría su respiración? ¿Se daría cuenta que había alguien observándola? ¿Se percataría de la horrible actitud que estaba tomando? Volvió a maldecirse. Quiso pensar que era la Hikari de siempre, pero su cuerpo no parecía pensar de la misma manera.

— ¿Yamato?

 _Mierda… Pero, ¿cómo supo?_

Tenía la cara de la Yagami frente a él: ¿cómo evitar no mirar esos ojos atrapantes, centelleantes y atractivos? La luz de la luna parecía iluminar todo de otra manera, porque hasta sus labios le resultaban más encantadores de lo normal.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi _cama_? —se extrañó, pero se oía completamente distinta a la dulce Hikari de siempre, ¿acaso se veía más madura?

Le entró la duda: ¿Hikari habría tenido pareja? ¿Habría intimado con alguien, ya? ¿Y si fuese su hermano? Pensarlo le molestaba, saber que Takeru se le habría adelantado. Las risitas de ella lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo. _Lo estaba matando…_

— ¿Me haces un espacio?

Yamato estaba tan duro, en todo sentido de la palabra, que le costó hacerse a un lado para que entrara. Pero ella era pequeña y cabía perfectamente. _Lo abrazó_.

—Así no tenemos frío… —le susurró en su oído.

 _Basta,_ suplicó, _¡por favor, basta!_

No aguantaba más. No podía más. Nunca habría imaginado semejante situación. ¡Y con Hikari! Pero era tan bella, tan dulce y tan delicada. ¿Cómo no querer a un ángel, aunque sea por una noche?

Luego de ese abrazo, ya no se podía ocultar lo que se moría por revelarse en cualquier momento.

 _Cuando todo el paraíso parecía llegar a los cielos más hermosos, el mismo purgatorio te trae a la vida real._

Un grito de mujer lo espabiló: Yamato se levantó, como un resorte, sudando en frío y desorientado. Su cara estaba más roja que un tonante y no parecía entender qué pasaba.

Frente a él, la Hikari real gritaba de miedo mientras vociferaba que había un ladrón en su habitación. Taichi llegó para calmar todo y le aclaró que Yamato se había quedado a dormir porque se quedaron hasta muy tarde haciendo la tarea.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con dificultad el rubio—. No quería dormir en tu habitación, tu hermano insistió —ella, más tranquila, suspiró y aceptó las disculpas: Ishida era un buen chico, jamás habría hecho nada malo, a no ser que su hermano mayor metiera la pata y lo involucrara, claro.

Así que Taichi no le quedó de otra que improvisarle una cama a su mejor amigo, en su habitación, al lado de la suya.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —medio se preocupó el castaño al verlo tan sudoroso y agitado.

—No molestes —contestó de mala manera, el rubio, mientras terminaba de armar su cama. Taichi lo atajó.

— ¡Ah, soñaste cosas _raras!_ ¡Ya veo! —se burló—. ¡Te afectaron las películas! —se rió como si no hubiera un mañana y se la pasó burlándose de su mejor amigo, ¿quién era el hombre adulto, ahora? Discutieron bastante. Sólo el portazo de la menor de los Yagami, en bata, los hizo callar. Le pidieron disculpas y se metieron en la cama, a dormir.

 _Sin embargo, si tan sólo pudiera vivir aquél paraíso… Yamato deseaba, fervientemente, repetir esa experiencia, volver a sentir esas alas blancas aterciopeladas. Pero en la vida real._

 _¿Lo lograría?_

oOoOo

No pregunten el cómo ni el por qué. No pregunten _nada_ XD Simplemente las palabras fluyeron, las ganas estaban ahí y bueno, así, bruscamente, por un simple sueño, le tuve cariño a esta pareja crack. Más de lo que me imaginé.

Si les gustó o no, bueno, la verdad es que queda a juicio de cada uno. Espero no haber cometido OoC, espero haberme apegado a los personajes y espero que se hayan entretenido.

Y ahora caigo que no hay absolutamente nada de YamKari XD Ni un bendito fanart. Tendré que hacer uno a futuro.

Gracias por su lectura u.u


End file.
